JJL Chapter 48
|next = }} , originally in the UJ release, is the forty-eighth chapter of JoJolion and the eight hundred ninety-fifth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Damo tries to sit on the guest's chair, but doesn't quite fit. He politely refuses Norisuke's proposition to sit on the seats of honor and subsequently breaks the chair. Norisuke tries to change to subject of conversation and asks how Hato and Damo got acquainted with each other, wiping some handprints on the window. However he cannot bear the sight of Hato and Damo kissing and demands that they stop, and is thoroughly heart-broken when Hato reveals how they've shared nude baths five times already. Joshu's hand slips as he tries to uncork a champagne bottle and the corks flies across the room, messing Damo's comb-over again. Joshu apologizes and notices that his bracelet has somehow slipped out from his wrist. Meanwhile Josuke resumes his conversation with Yasuho on the phone and tells her to fax the photo of Josefumi she's found; Yasuho is rather skeptical as she comments that Josefumi doesn't look like Josuke. Hato then narrates that when she was doing a photo shoot in a studio next to Damo's shop, one of the necklace broke. Damo picked up all the pieces and repaired it, offering the necklace to Hato. Moreover Damo managed to write the sentence "I Love You" on the necklace, and Hato was seduced by the incredibly romantic gesture. Josuke then announces that he'll go out for a bit, and Norisuke asks him before that to get Kyo, who's gone to the foyer and isn't answering. At the same time, Damo asks where is the bathroom, and Joshu indicates the door on the right in the hallway. In the foyer, Josuke spots Kyo's dish towel on the floor then traces of Kyo, as if she's slipped into the walls. Meanwhile Damo enters the room on the left instead and gets out, which Joshu notices. Joshu go examine the room where the washing machine and the security camera recording equipment are left. The locker protecting the camera equipment has been broken, as well as the hardware inside. Meanwhile the fax is finally printed and it is revealed that the man on the photo is none other than Tamaki Damo, using the name Josefumi Kujo. Daiya notices the fax while Joshu opens the locker door to look further inside it, but his hands slip inside the handles. Joshu then trips when he tries to free himself and hits his head on a nearby faucet it opens and the tap water goes through his head; Joshu is powerless as he and his Nut King Call are melted and drained into the faucet. Meanwhile Daiya, who is near blind, can only read the name on the fax and doesn't let the others see what is on the document. However Hato notices Damo's photo and asks to examine the sheet, to Daiya's refusal. Daiya runs to the next room to give Josuke his fax, but when Josuke looks at her, she's collapsed and is melting on the floor. Norisuke and Hato are wondering what everybody is doing as Damo returns to the family room. Appearances |Av6=HatoAv.png|Name6=Hato Higashikata |Av7=DaiyaAv.png|Name7=Daiya Higashikata |Av8=JoshuAv.png|Name8=Joshu Higashikata |Av9=NorisukeAv.png|Name9=Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av10=DamoAv.png|Name10=Tamaki Damo |Av11=KiraJJLAv.png|Name11=Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|SName11=Yoshikage Kira|Status11= |Av12=JosefumiAv.png|Name12=Josefumi Kujo|Status12= }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters